The Ordinary Life of Sora
by keybledar43
Summary: So here I am. Sitting in a clubroom full of the weirdest people I've ever known. All I wanted was some time to myself, was that too much to ask? But now I'm stuck joining a club that has nothing to do with anything and worst of all, I'm stuck with HER.
1. Chapter 1

**This story was a kind of challenge/bet from a friend of mine. My first P.O.V story so I hope it came out alright. Tell me if there's something I could do better.**

**Anyway, about this story: **

**This is an experimental story since I'm going to try out a lot of new things. So please feel free to give me any sort of advice. **

**The chapters will be in random order. Some will follow from the last chapter while others will begin later or before it. Once the story is finished I'll release the one with the normal order. **

**Sora in this fic will act a bit like Kyon from the Haruhi series. You will see some elements from that show here but not many.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ordinary Life of Sora<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Let's get this meeting started." The blonde girl announced, slamming a hand against her desk. It was a bit weird to see her worked up about a meeting.

Maybe she was starting to take this club seriously?

"Hurry up… I want to go home already."

Ah, so that's why. Figures. She's never been too enthusiastic about the meetings of _her _club.

Oh well, at least I was already sitting on the large desk in the middle of the room. Good thing too, since my legs were still sore due to my last... 'activity.' Things had gone great but I was still left with a sense of regret and my self-esteem levels had dropped tremendously.

"What do you think this meeting is about?" The only other guy of the club sat next to me, flashing me a smile upon meeting my eyes.

Why the hell are you smiling at me? Aren't you supposed to hate me? For that matter, why are you even asking me this? Do I look like a guy who could actually understand _her_?

I was broken out of my inner musings by the club leader walking in front of the desk and slamming her hands on it.

Why she always slams her hands on those poor desks? I have no idea, knowing her she probably has a story behind it but I'd rather not ask.

She placed two hands on her hips, closing her eyes and letting out a content huff. "I just pulled something off. Something that will make you guys bow down to me." She reached into her blazer's pocket before taking out a badly crumbled up piece of paper. "This here is the permit to participate in this weekend's soccer tournament!"

Um… have we ever mentioned soccer before? Let alone shown any kind of coordination? Surely my fellow group members wouldn't stand for this…

I almost groaned when looking around the room. Roxas, the 'perfect' guy, was looking genuinely interested. Xion had a polite smile on her face but I knew she didn't really care, I knew her well after all. And lastly Kairi, who had a nervous smile on her face, as if too afraid to go against Namine, our leader.

"Sounds like a good idea." Roxas nodded in agreement.

Am I the only one with a problem here? First of all we're only four people, we need at least eleven to make a soccer team, that much I did know. Secondly, all of us suck at doing any kind of physical activity. Why do you think we're in this club in the first place? Cause we like it? Of course not.

I was blackmailed. Roxas only joined because of some alpha male thing. Kairi joined when she found out I was dragged into this. And Xion was simply bored.

Kairi smiled nervously. "I don't mind."

Her discomfort was so visible that even a blind man could probably see it. Oh boy... I guess I have to be that guy again.

"Wait Namine." I finally spoke up, knowing that nobody else would. "You can't just decide these kinds of things for us. What if we're busy that day?"

"Then it's settled!" Namine, completely ignoring my argument, sat on her seat before messing around with her computer. "The tournament starts this Saturday morning. Make sure to be ready by then."

I slapped a hand to my face. Could this girl not listen?

"Namine, we don't have enough people to play this thing." I tried to reason with her, keyword _try_, since she only waved me off before frowning.

"I'll get some random people to come with us."

I had no idea how she would get people to agree to come with us but didn't voice my curiosity. I was way too exhausted and couldn't really bother at the moment. I mean, who could put up with this kind of thing in a daily basis? Not to mention all that's happened to me this last few days.

Meeting Namine.

My, not so friendly meeting with Roxas.

Running into Xion after years of not seeing each other.

And of course, meeting Kairi and somehow agreeing to help her get together with popular guy Riku.

Don't get me wrong, getting two people together was a nice thing but, like I already said, I'm just too tired of all this. Can't Kairi just do it by herself? Does she really need a wingman like me?

Seriously, I had to deal with all of this. And the worst part was that it hadn't even been a week.

Just how did things end up like this?

The perfect quiet ordinary life of a high school student… just thinking about it brought tears to my eyes. Such a life was so far out of reach.

I might as well go home now.

"I'm leaving."

Namine gave me a half-glare before nodding. "Alright, you can go."

Wait, I need your permission?

"Be here tomorrow as usual. We're having an important meeting."

I sighed before gathering my things in my backpack and standing up. I, of course, made sure to give a small wave to the others before leaving. Kairi looked at me with something odd in her expression but didn't say anything, instead turning back to notebook she had on the table.

Odd, but I didn't let it stop me from going home. Staying in that clubroom was on the list of things I did not want to do, ever.

There was a light breeze that greeted me upon leaving the room. I welcomed the feeling as I began to stroll down the hallway. As I walked I thought over Namine's announcement.

Soccer, huh?

I guess things could be worse. For now I would comply with Namine, I didn't want her telling _him _of our little accident. I like my teeth where they are, thank you very much. Besides, it's not like doing this tournament would be bad.

Chasing after a ball for long periods of times could actually be a good way to exercise, something I hadn't done since coming to Twilight Town. Surprisingly enough, I had actually lost weight during my stay.

I remember hearing something about losing weight when stressed, or was it the other way around? Well, who knows?

Maybe Namine had a good idea for once..?

Who am I kidding? I knew for a fact that there's something she isn't telling us. The way her face lit up in excitement, the way she spoke, everything in her body language gave her away. Knowing her, there's probably some price to winning the thing.

I sighed for the hundredth time that day.

Namine was the oddest of the odd, who knew what went through her head? I was surprised that Roxas even managed to date her. The guy must have a strong will, but I'll never tell him that.

He's the villain, remember?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordinary Life of Sora**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Mornings are never fun for anyone…<p>

What am I talking about? I don't know what most people think.

All I know is that I was not happy at the moment. Seriously, who fills up a car with countless suitcases? Couldn't we have just rented a truck? Trailer? Work mule? Maybe even hired someone to take it for us?

The answer to all of this was, of course, no.

I guess I should explain what's happening. It all started when my dad got himself a job at the 'cool' and 'awesome,' words courtesy of my mother, Twilight Town.

Don't get me wrong. I've heard great things of the place. How it's filled with night life. Has great museums and some historical sites. Hell, they even had their town surrounded by trains. A pretty 'cool' place indeed except for one thing, how the hell could _I _live in a place like this?

I don't have a car, much less the reflexes required to drive one. How would I get around? This was a city, if you didn't have a car you were screwed. I could just take the trains but it would mean that I would have to follow a schedule and that was something I didn't do well.

Good-bye social life, I shall miss you.

My mother didn't seem to mind this and we moved the following day. Not kidding, we actually moved the following day. Leaving the place I had called home for years just like that. Not to mention the terrible amount of packing we had to do, I think I even passed out at some point.

Now, before you think I had one of those tearful good-byes as the car drove into the sunset, I'd like to inform you that I didn't. In fact, it was pretty much the opposite. My girlfriend, or should I call her ex? Well, as you probably already guessed, broke up with me a few days before this whole moving thing.

It turned out that she had a thing for a friend of mine, who was in a relationship with another girl but still liked _another _friend of mine... Don't worry, I won't have you go through this whole teenage drama thing. Just talking about it was making my head hurt.

Bottom line is that I was sent into a spiraling depression and didn't really feel like saying bye to my friends, or even tell them I was moving for that matter.

That could be a problem actually.

What if they visit my old house? They'll probably freak out when they see nobody there and the whole house cleaned out. Maybe even come up with the conclusion that we were violently murdered and the house was emptied by the police afterwards. Might seem like an exaggerated thought but I guarantee that it passed through a couple of my friends' heads.

But anyway I think I got way off track here. The only thing that matters at the moment is that I'm going through a break up and am moving to a whole new town. A town where I probably wouldn't meet anyone since it's the middle of the school year, not that it was a bad thing. In fact, I was a bit thankful for that.

Yes, being left alone for now would probably be for the best.

"Hey Sora! I can see the town from here!"

That there was my overexcited mother speaking from the front passenger seat. Her long brown hair was ruffled by the strong wind coming from the open window. She had a smile on her face as she turned to look at me, as if waiting for some kind of response.

"Yeah…" I responded without much enthusiasm.

My mother seemed a bit disappointed by the answer. "Can't you be a little more exited?"

I am surrounded by suitcases. Some of them hitting against my ribs, forgive me for not being as enthusiastic as you.

"You'll like it here son."

That stern voiced individual was my father. His brown hair was cut short, only the tips fluttering with the wind. A scowl could be easily seen from where I sat, which was actually normal. My father wasn't really the smiling type.

"No. You _better_ like it here." He continued.

Can't you act a bit less scary? It might come with being a father, but please ease up a bit.

Oh, while I'm at it. The reason I'm calling them 'mother' and 'father' is because I'm pissed at them. Some kids liked to act out, I liked to call them 'mother' and 'father' in my inner monologue. Everybody has their thing, right?

Putting that aside, I decided to give the town a try. Its high buildings could be seen in the distance, and the clean roads we were driving on were enough to welcome anyone. Even I felt a bit welcomed, as if the town were saying, "Hey Sora, ease up man."

Well I can't because the suitcases are driving me insane. I can barely think as it is. I don't have the best body build which is why every hit against my ribs is critical. Critical hit I tell you!

* * *

><p>It wasn't until sundown that we finally made it to our new home. The street was uneven since Twilight Town was mountainous which meant that it was filled with hills. Hills that I would have to walk on every day of school.<p>

Great, looks like I'll be adding something else to my 'things that annoy me' list, it's been growing a lot lately.

I eagerly opened the car's door as soon as it came to a stop. The many suitcases instantly shooting out of the car, knocking the door from its hinges and leaving a large crater on the ground.

Okay, maybe I exaggerated the last part but they did fall out of the car.

Leaving my enemy behind, I turned to my new home. It was a two story building with white walls and a gate surrounding it. An okay place for a family of three I guess.

"What are you standing around for?" My father scolded while holding a couple of suitcases. "Let's get everything in the house before it gets dark."

Whatever.

It wasn't like I hadn't put up with the suitcases before. It looked like they were my enemy once again. No problem. I'll take you down right now!

* * *

><p>I was sprawled over my bed. My arms, no, my whole body was in pain.<p>

Yes, sadly, the suitcases had won the battle.

My father demanding me to go faster didn't help either but at least we ended up putting everything in the house. We didn't arrange anything yet, it would be put off until the next day. I was glad to be starting school the following day since helping my mom arrange everything was something I did not want to do. She was a perfectionist and staying to help her for a few 'minutes' would end up in spending countless hours moving stuff around.

Wait... starting school the following day?

Why didn't I think of that sooner? Starting in a completely different school just like that seemed strange. Had my parents actually thought of all this moving thing a while ago and only told me about it until yesterday.

I frowned. Of course that had happened. No wonder we moved just like that. Not to mention them not really caring that I didn't go to school the last few days.

Man, they could be really secretive some times.

Pushing those thoughts away, I looked around my new room. It was okay, I guess. It wasn't really big but not small either, it had light brown walls and a window next to my bed that overlooked the glistening lights of town. I found myself actually liking this room though it was fairly empty at the moment.

Speaking of which, I wondered where my things would go. I didn't have much but the things I did have took up space. Maybe I could get started right now…

"…"

Yeah, too lazy to do anything...

I rolled to my side and plugged in my alarm clock, not wanting to wake up late the following day. It would be my first day in a new school and I didn't want to be late. My manga reading years had taught me just what kind of things to avoid doing in school with one of them being getting there on time to avoid any sort of fated encounter.

I'll just go to sleep for now, I would probably need the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ordinary Life of Sora**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>"It's cold."<p>

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock, hugging the covers to my body before glancing at the alarm clock.

7:30

Good, there was still time. Classes didn't start until 8:50 so I had all the time in the world to get ready. It was weird to be starting in a new school so soon but I guess I'll get used to it once I'm there. Besides, it wasn't like I really had to plan for anything since I would not be trying to impress anyone.

But damn... it was freezing. How did people manage to live like this?

Reluctantly, I pulled the covers off my body before making my way out of my room.

The hallway was cold as I scurried over to the bathroom while blowing air onto my hands in an attempt to keep warm. Damned weather. I never had this problem back at Destiny Islands. I guess now I understand why people rarely left the place.

The world outside the islands was freezing.

* * *

><p>Breakfast had been quick since I was running late. It had been 8:30 when I left the bathroom and it wasn't until then that I realized I had managed to fall asleep while sitting on the toilet waiting for the water to warm up.<p>

I was currently walking through the streets of Twilight Town while wearing a heavy jacket over my school uniform, there was also a scarf wrapped around my neck but it did little to keep me warm.

Remember what I said about not wanting to catch anybody's attention?

Well, that went to hell rather fast since I'm in the midst of lightly dressed students looking at me as if I were crazy. I had no idea just how the hell they managed to keep warm without a jacket. Man, did the islands spoil me.

So, as I became the center of attention to the people that could become my classmates, I began to quicken my pace. I'm not one to care of what people think about me but I don't' like being the center of attention, even before the whole breakup thing. Ever since I was a kid, in fact. Whenever my parents praised me for a high grade I only felt uncomfortable.

This is why from that day forth, I began to hide my grades from them. I'm no attention whore and could care less about any praise I got.

"Aren't you warm in those clothes?"

There went my wishes of not talking to anyone.

"Haha! You're hilarious!"

It was then that I turned to see a girl about my age. She had short black hair and wore the standard girl's uniform consisting of a dark blue skirt, white shirt and black blazer for winter. This particular girl gave the impression of being full of energy, like an explosion just waiting to happen.

"My name's Yuffie!" She introduced herself with a bright smile and a rather loud voice.

"I'm Sora."

Her whole body shook in, what I thought was excitement before she took a firm grip on my hand and shook it violently. My whole body shook with the power behind the shake. What did this girl eat?

"Nice to meet you Sora. So, tell me why you're dressed like that. Is it because you're a funny guy or because you want to lose a few pounds?"

Watching her talk so quickly and happily made me wonder just what powered this girl up. Was there some kind of special battery on this town? One that kept you energized and warm? If so, could you please take me to where they hand them out? I'm tired and cold.

"Come on tell me why!"

"I just moved here from Destiny Islands. I'm not used to the cold here." I decided to be frank with her. Maybe if would get her to leave faster since we were getting a few stares from onlookers.

"What? That is so cool! What's life like on the islands?"

Apparently this girl had no 'off' button and only seemed to get more interested with everything I said. Alright Sora, you've done this with your relatives before. Just keep your answers short and she'll eventually leave.

"Warm."

I smiled inwardly at my response. It was blunt and gave no hint of me wanting to continue the conversation but, before I could claim victory, Yuffie began to laugh hysterically, holding her sides with a few tears on her face.

"You're so funny!" The energetic girl exclaimed happily.

Look, I may think you're a bit annoying but if you think that _I'm _funny then there's something horribly wrong with you. I'm genuinely worried about you sanity at this point.

"I have to go wait for a friend." She struck out her chest while holding her hips, smiling proudly to herself. "Remember. I'm Yuffie and if you're ever in trouble then come find me, the great protector, Yuufie!"

Okay… I'm _really _worried about her sanity now.

She left after that little outburst, moving swiftly through the crowds of walking students. I couldn't help but wonder just what kind of person she was. Were all students here that crazy?

In my shocked state of mind I fearfully looked at the passing students. They at least looked normal…

Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Of course they were normal.

What were the chances of me running into someone that weird again anyway?

* * *

><p>I soon found myself in my classroom. I had gotten there a little before the bell rang. It looked like luck was on my side. I thought for sure that meeting Yuffie would make me get to class late.<p>

Class had started pretty normally. A fairly young teacher began her lecture as soon as the bell rang, though I didn't catch her name.

Damned short attention span.

Anyway, do you know the sit every anime hero gets? You know, last sit of the row next to the window. Well, as you're probably already thinking, I got that sit. Pretty cool if you ask me.

Class went on without a hitch and I managed to go through it without talking to anyone. The last thing I want at the moment is to be preoccupied with friends. It might sound stupid but I figured that I needed some time alone to get over my breakup.

Once class ended I hastily rose from my seat before leaving the room. Other students stayed behind to eat in the classroom but not me, again, I did not want to talk to anyone.

The cold hallways made me remember that I had, quite dumbly, left my jacket on my desk. The school was pretty standard though they obviously did not care about how cold it was.

Could nobody feel this? I feel like I'm going insane here.

I decided to keep myself warm by walking while hugging myself. There were few students on the hallway that threw me odd glances when seeing my freezing state. One of them actually asked if I had a fever to which I responded that I didn't.

I came upon a hallway filled with windows, giving those that passed a clear view of a small well-kept garden. Against my better judgment, I entered the garden to see it closely but spotted someone already there, sitting against a tree with a notebook on her lap.

That was the first time I saw her.

Her blond hair glowing with the sun's rays and swaying with the wind. Clear blue eyes staring back at mine with a spark of curiosity.

I was speechless.

She was beautiful. Not the kind of beautiful where you just fall in love but more like the type of beauty that leaves people quiet in shock. Her pale skin only made her look like an anger, a holy apparition.

God, if you sent her to take me away then I'll go without regret.

"H-hi." She stammered timidly.

Could you be any cuter?

"Um… I'm Namine."

"Oh! I-I'm Sora."

What followed our introductions could only be described as uncomfortable silence. I simply stood there wondering what to say or, preferably, how to leave while she sat there with her arms over her notebook.

"So, um…" I began with, what I thought, was a lame chuckle. I was never good at these kinds of situations. Whenever I met someone new I was always really awkward around them. "I have to go."

I turned to leave after our awkward meeting but felt two delicate hands grasp mine.

"Wait." Namine pleaded with her eyes glimmering with the sunlight.

I felt myself blush, which she thankfully didn't see as she dug a hand into the bag she had lung over her shoulder. She pulled out a piece of paper before handing it to me, blushing as she did so.

My own blush deepened, why was this girl pulling at my heartstrings so harshly?

"J-just think about it." Namine stammered in one quick breath before rushing into the school building.

For the next few minutes I simply stood there in wonder. Just who was that girl? I had never met someone so… so different. She was just beautiful, with her voice like silk further increasing her cute factor.

Shaking my head to rid myself of those thoughts, I read over the paper to get my mind off of things.

The art club?

Wait, did she want me to join the club or was she simply rubbing her artistic talent on my face? I wouldn't have minded the latter at all but it really seemed like she wanted me to join the club.

Just who did this girl think she was talking to? I've never gotten past stick figure level and even those always come out as horribly misshapen lines. Hell, one could say that my stick figures looked deformed, suffering a horrible mutation that brought with it hate and loneliness. One day one of the figures would get home, drunk, and beat his wife before shooting himself in the face.

Err… you know what? Forgive me for that last thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ordinary Life of Sora**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>I soon found myself sitting on my desk once more. The teacher was talking about history this time, though I couldn't be really sure since I wasn't paying much attention. I was even drifting in and out at some point.<p>

And then it happened. No sooner than the lecture ended I was harshly pulled back by the back of my shirt, falling against the hard floor before I could process just what happened.

I was at a loss as to what happened before gritting my teeth.

"What the hell was that for?" I yelled as I quickly rose to my feet to stare this guy down. He was almost as tall as me and had his blond hair spiked to the side. His sharp blue eyes glared into mine but I couldn't care less.

I was pissed.

Now, I wasn't the best fighter but piss me off enough and I'll probably get in a hit or two before going down.

"I just want to know why you were with Namine at lunch."

So that's how it was.

"I don't know who you're talking about."

"You know exactly who I'm talking about!" He yelled in anger before pushing me against the glass window.

Hey, if you know how much weight a standard window can take before breaking please let me know? I'm freaking out here.

"Just listen closely." He began before pointing at himself. "She's my girlfriend so leave her alone."

Whoa, just calm down alpha male. I had no idea she was your girlfriend. How could someone so angelic get together with a guy like you in the first place?

The blond guy left after that, leaving me straightening my shirt with a few students throwing me glances. I let out a sigh before gathering my things and leaving the room.

Wait. Was I giving up so easily? Was I just willing to let this guy push me around like that.

Of course not.

If the blond guy wanted a fight then he would get it. I pulled out the paper Namine had given me earlier and smirked, I had my weapon right here.

Most of us do stupid things on impulse which is why I struggled to enter the art club room. I did want to get back at the blond guy and spending time with his girlfriend would only get on his nerves but it went against my wishes to be left alone.

But I didn't care at the moment, I was pissed remember?

I tried to enter the room but found the door to be jammed. My right eye twitched as I applied more force on the door, it wouldn't get the best of me.

And this was the turning point of what was to be a quiet life. Instead of just giving up on the door and knocking, I kept on pushing against it before it suddenly opened. I fell forward, colliding with something soft before I met ground.

I let out a groan as my eyes shut in pain before pushing off of whatever I landed on. Much to my surprise I found it to be incredibly soft, as if I was touching a mound. My eyes instantly snapped open to find myself laying on top of Namine, my right knee between her legs and both hands on either of her breasts.

"S-sorry!" I yelped before moving away from her. I watched as she quickly covered herself before standing up and moving towards the door. Her face flushed and her eyes covered by her bangs.

What had I done to this angel? I had violated her due to my stupid impulses. Please God forgive me for staining beautiful Namine.

She walked over to the door before locking it much to my surprise. I felt nervous at this point, having no idea of what she was about to do.

"Seems like you owe me." Namine turned to me with a smirk on her face. "I saw what happened with Roxas and if you don't join my club. Well, I'll simply tell him what happened here."

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She seemed a bit peeved by my incredulous look. "If you don't join my club I'll get Roxas to kick your ass."

She was a demon. A demon I tell you. She wore the innocent mask of a cute girl to lure her prey in. Much like the mermaids from Greek mythology, luring their prey with a beautiful song only to kill them once they got close enough.

"But don't worry. I'll make sure you have fun here." Her smile was sickly sweet as she said this. "The whole art club thing is just a decoy. This club is actually very fun."

I raised a brow at that. "Then what do you do in this club?"

"Whatever the members want to do."

"And how many members does this club have?"

"None."

Immediate answer!

"I have been looking but there's nobody interested in a second art club."

"So, let me get this straight." I lazily rose a hand to keep her from interrupting. "You're telling me that this isn't really an art club and that the 'perfect' decoy for whatever you're doing here was making a _second _art club?"

"Pretty smart, huh?" Namine patted herself on the back quiet loudly. Seriously, a guy at Destiny Islands could probably hear it.

"Don't you think making a _second _art club is a bit suspicious?" I tried to reason with her again before a thought struck me. "Wait! How did you even get this club? I'm pretty sure they don't allow a pseudo art clubs to begin with."

"Shut up…" Namine muttered darkly before walking over to a single desk in the room. It was a standard size room for a school, I guess. Wooden floors and pale walls with a few bookshelves, it was obviously not a room for an art club. Who did this girl think she was fooling?

She dug into a bag on her desk before taking out a pen and tossing it to me. I easily caught the pen and looked at her oddly but it seemed to annoy her.

"What are you doing?" She placed her hands on her hips, giving me a heated glare. "Just fill out your application so that you'll become a member."

I dug a hand into my pocket before taking out the application, looking at it with a heavy heart. The paper seemed normal enough with its standard questions but still...

Why did it feel like I was signing a contract with the devil?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Ordinary Life of Sora**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><em><strong>RING! RING! RING!<strong>_

I was woken up by my phone ringing loudly on my quiet room.

Dammit! Just leave me alone.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The phone continued to ring and I did my best to ignore it, rolling over and covering my head with my pillow. Whoever it was could wait.

The ringing ended after what seemed like hours and I tried to resume my sleep. I yawned as I made myself comfortable on my bed.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

I snarled before pushing myself off my bed and taking the phone on hand, flipping it open and putting it to my ear. Whoever it was would pay for waking me up.

"Sora! Get your butt over here already!"

A sour look passed over my face as I recognized Namine's voice.

How did she get my phone number?

"Today we have practice and it's already eight in the morning. Eight!" Her voice was loud over the phone, apparently more mad than I was.

"Umm… who gave you this number?"

"It doesn't matter." She responded heatedly. I could almost picture the angry look on her face, the way she would cross her arms and pout her lips was etched onto my brain after having put up with her for weeks now. "Just get to the park already! If you don't get here in within the hour then I'm telling Roxas!"

"Wait!"

I tried to stop her but she hung up before I could even talk. Why did she have to be like this so early in the morning?

And where the hell was this park?

* * *

><p>After putting on a pair of blue shorts, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket, I left my home. My warm heaven and the only place that was safe of Namine presence.<p>

So, as I left my sanctuary, I was greeted by the usual cold wind. It wasn't as bad as when I first arrived to Twilight Town but it was still there. Wrapping around my body and making me shiver with each step I took.

Dammit, I should have worn pants.

"SORA!"

Hmm?

I turned to the source of the voice to see Yuffie running towards me. Her hair bouncing with each step and holding a happy look on her face. She stopped in front of me, pointing at my shorts before bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! Why are you wearing that Sora? You're legs are trembling!" Yuffie continued to laugh as she said this. She held her sides before wiping away a tear. "Come on tell me. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to a soccer practice."

"Huh? You play soccer? Why didn't you tell me? I can play too! I'm not the best but I'll kick your ass." She took a step back before kicking at the air and stopping only a few centimeters away from my leg. I could only gape as a strong wind pushed against me. "So can I go."

She did seem to be good but… I couldn't help but wonder about my health. That kick would have easily broken my leg if it had made contact. But then gain we didn't have a complete team and Namine would probably be pleased with having someone else join them.

And I had learned that if Namine was happy, well, then I could actually get to relax if only a little bit.

"Sure you can come. It's me and the other guys from the club."

Yuffie smiled before taking hold of my arm and pulling me along with her. "Then let's go already!"

"Wait, do you even know where we're going?"

"We'll wing it." She winked at me before increasing her speed.

I stumbled on my steps as I tried to keep up with her. Just how did this girl have so much energy? I was seriously beginning to think that she was some kind of android. Placed on the house next to mine as a way for someone to laugh at my misfortune.

"Just kidding." A smile formed on her face before she burst out laughing again but not decreasing her pace. "If it's soccer practice then there's only one place where they could have it. Don't worry Sora-boy we'll get there in time."

…

Sora-boy?

* * *

><p>True to her word, Yuffie led me to a park not too far from my house. It had the usual playground and a few soccer fields on the side.<p>

What do you know? She had been right.

"There they are!" Yuffie pointed at the furthermost field. Roxas and Namine stood near each other while the other club members sat on a bench. "I told you we'd get here."

And of course she pulled me over to the soccer field. I found myself not minding it anymore since it had become a natural occurrence. I found Yuffie to be a person that had no regard for personal space. It wasn't really too bad since she was simply too cheerful to be mad at.

Namine was the first to move towards us. Her lips pursed and eyes holding annoyance. "You're late."

"Well I brought someone along. We don't have a full team after all."

She pouted in annoyance before turning to Yuffie with an analyzing eye. "Can you play?"

"Of course!" Yuffie replied.

Poor Yuffie, Namine is not the kind of person to be satisfied with such answers. She'll probably bombard you with questions after this.

"Good. You're in."

What!

Namine turned to the rest of the club members before clasping her hands together in what looked like eagerness.

"Okay guys, let's get this training started!"

The group gathered around Namine. And it wasn't until now that I realized something. Something that was crucial to soccer and, in turn, soccer practice.

"Wait Namine…" My nose scrunched up in annoyance as I looked at her. "Don't we need a ball to practice with."

Namine looked a bit surprised as an embarrassed blush spread through her face. "A ball?"

It was at this time that Yuffie burst out laughing at the whole situation. I simply looked away, not wanting to be caught up in this mess while the others simply stood there awkwardly.

The quiet girl of our group took out a pamphlet before glancing at Namine. "It looks like a ball is really necessary."

"Xion's right." Kairi said with an awkward smile as Namine's blush deepened.

"W-Well." She stammered over her own words before turning to me with a glare.

What the hell did I do?

"Go get a ball Sora and if you don't get here fast then you'll be punished!"

I sighed.

That had been a bit predictable. In fact, I should have seen it coming.

I decided to just comply. Arguing with Namine was just too much trouble. "Fine, where's the money?"

She crossed her arms with a smirk. "It should be in your back pocket right? You're paying for this since you think we need to use a ball."

And another thing I should have seen coming.

"Fine."

My wallet had just received a generous donation courtesy of my parents so buying a ball wouldn't be too much trouble.

"Wait." Kairi spoke up while taking a few steps forward. "I'll go too."

* * *

><p>The walk to a store was quiet. Kairi and I walked side by side with neither of us saying much. I guess things were still awkward around us.<p>

"Hey Kairi/Sora." We spoke at the same time before looking away from each other.

Dammit, that just made things more awkward. How could I get things back to normal? Kairi was one of the few people I actually liked to spend time with, I didn't want things to stop talking to her due to something so stupid. It was meaningless and I knew for a fact that she thought the same.

So what would be the best way to get rid of this awkward atmosphere? Why to forget about the whole thing of course. It had been an accident anyway so it wasn't a big deal… right?

"Um listen." I kept my eyes away from Kairi as I said this. Looking into her eyes and telling her this would only trouble me more. My feelings were all weird now and I had no idea why.

"Let's work harder on this Riku thing."

At this point I glanced at her. She had an almost sad smile on her face as she nodded with her eyes closed. For a moment I felt like taking back what I said and simply forget about the whole Riku thing.

But I didn't.

I don't know why but I just couldn't do it.

"Okay." Her voice was barely a whisper as she nodded once again with her gaze moving away from me. "Thank you Sora."

…

"… Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>After buying the ball. Getting over our awkwardness. And a sudden wave of warm air washing over us. We were officially ready to start training.<p>

I found myself actually looking forward to running around like an idiot. My day had just gotten brighter, just like that. Pushing those depressing thoughts aside had done wonders for me.

Why stress over something you can easily bury? Ha! I laugh at you feelings.

"Since we now have a ball." Namine began while glaring at me at the last part. "We can begin our training. Any questions?"

Yuffie raised her hand excitedly, Namine nodding at her in acknowledgment. "How are we going to train? Are we going to run laps? Kick the ball? Or just have fun?"

Namine looked like a lost child after this question. She looked at each of us for any indication of what to do before placing the ball on the ground and crossing her arms as a smirk formed on her face.

"Of course."

Of course what?

Roxas looked at Namine with a smile on his face before turning to the rest of us. "She's saying that we're going to start by running laps. It should be easy right?"

"Right…" Was the chorused lifeless response of the club members while Yuffie nodded eagerly.

"Then get moving." Namine ordered as she began to run with Roxas following behind her.

Yuffie smiled in excitement before racing past both blonds. Kairi followed after them while Xion and I stayed behind.

"We might as well get moving." I muttered to myself before beginning to jog. Xion ran next to me while giving me a curious gaze. "What is it?"

Xion kept her gaze on me before looking away. "You look troubled."

Huh?

"It's like you're keeping something to yourself. Something that you don't understand yourself." She explained further. "If you want to talk then I'm here."

I smiled at that. That's why I liked to spend time with Xion. She was like the sister I never had. Willing to listen to me, have fun and just nice to talk with.

That's what all sisters are like, right?

Anyway, I didn't answer her as we continued to jog. My body was beginning to feel the strain and it had become harder to breath.

… I really should start working out more.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Ordinary Life of Sora**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The silence was comfortable as Xion and I made our way home.<p>

Sure, things had gotten a bit hectic earlier but everything was fine now. Xion had decided to join the club and seemed genuinely happy. The way her mouth was curved upwards and the slight bounce on her step told me all I needed to know.

I guess knowing her to this extent came with the 'childhood friend' status.

It wasn't until her blue eyes stared into mine that I realized I had been staring. I quickly averted my gaze, not wanting to look weird.

Instead I appreciated the orange glow the street seemed to have only on this time of day.

"You're acting weird again." Xion pointed out with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Humph, I guess she hadn't forgotten about what happened.

"Is Namine being too mean to you?"

Something about her tone irked me. It sounded as if she was amused by the whole thing… wait a minute!

"Hey, Xion. Why did you join the club in the first place?"

She looked at me with a small smile before cocking her head to the side in a cute way. "Because it's fun."

Dammit, why can she never give me a straight answer. "What's fun?"

"The club."

Okay Sora just breath for a moment and maybe she'll stop.

After regaining my composure, I glanced at Xion once more, noticing her eyes light up in amusement. "Can't you just tell me?"

She smirked. "Tell you what?"

I-I'm… I'm going to go insane. Between Namine's ideas of fun and Xion's mental abuse, I'm sure I'll end up cowering under some table, eating scrapes of food and walking around town in my underwear.

Xion snorted as she clamped a hand on my shoulder. "You're too easy to tease Sora, no wonder Namine's doing it."

"…"

"Oh come on, don't get mad Sora." A small giggle escaped her mouth as she clasped both hands in front of her chest, the wind ruffling her hair and her eyes glowing against the light. It wasn't until now that I realize just how cute Xion could be.

… Dammit, what the hell was that?

Anyway, maybe she'll answer this time. "So, why did you join the club?"

The way she looked at me, I could tell for a fact she wanted to keep annoying me but didn't do so for some reason. Instead she looked ahead and put both hands behind her head.

"Well… the people in your club are interesting."

The hell with that! Was she saying that Namine, okay maybe I get where she's coming from, but Roxas? Bipolar Roxas with a grudge against me? _That _Roxas?

He was probably the most straightforward person that I know, nothing interesting about him.

She laughed a little as her gaze fell on me once again. "You probably don't believe what I'm saying but just listen for a bit."

My skeptical demeanor vanished with those simple words. Xion had moments where she showed wisdom over the little things and by the way her expression softened as she looked at the sky, I could tell this would be one of those moments.

"Why do you think Namine got you to join?"

A simple question. "Because I fell for her trick?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry but your answer is wrong."

Huh?

"I've seen others fall for Namine's tricks but you're the first one she approached. I bet you don't have a clue of why she did and I don't either, but that's what makes her interesting. Why did she approach _you _of all people?"

Good question but at the moment I was more concerned with Namine terrorizing students. And for that matter, why weren't any teachers doing anything about it?

"As for Roxas. Well… why does he seem to hang around you all the time?" I prepared to answer but she raised a hand, shaking her head as she did so. "No, it's not because he thinks you'll steal Namine away. Let's face it you just don't have the goods to compete against him."

Hey! I'm standing right here!

"The truth is that he may feel connected with you somehow." She seemed to notice the way my face scrunched up in disgust before rolling her eyes. "Not like that. But something like he might know you from before or something similar."

"So in conclusion…" I sighed as I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "You joined the club because you're, well, bored."

She only smiled and kept on walking.

* * *

><p>After dropping Xion off, I decided to look around town once again. My first time had gone a bit wrong but this second time… well I knew a bit of the streets now so I wouldn't get <em>too <em>lost.

As I set off to look around the streets I couldn't help but think back at what Xion told me. It was true she was bored and decided to join the club but the things she had said hadn't been all lies. She was a pretty good observer after all.

Xion was the kind of person to just sit back and enjoy the ride. Sometimes adding into some kind of drama by using what she had found out about people without them knowing. But her skills didn't stop there, she could also use those same observations to get people into trouble.

I'm not sure how she did it but she would find a way to make people admit something unknowingly, it was like a sort of art.

Last time she did that a teacher had been expelled and… well he can't get near schools anymore.

Anyway, the point of the story is that Xion is a pretty keen observer and her thoughts on Namine and Roxas might not be wrong.

She probably knew more than she let on but I didn't want to press her, I knew how it would end already. With me asking questions and not getting an answer until at least twenty minutes.

"Hey it's you Sora!"

Hm? I turned to the owner of the voice to see Yuffie running towards me.

"Are you always outside?"

She laughed before slapping my shoulder. "Of course. Why should I be cooped up inside when the world is still moving out here."

"I guess you're right."

I began to walk and found Yuffie to do the same. My eyes fell on her for a few seconds before I turned back to the road ahead, it was a bit weird to have her go off with the first person she sees but it wasn't like she was bad company.

"So Sora." Yuffie suddenly spoke, making me turn back to her to see an exited smile on her face. "I haven't introduced you to my friend have I?"

Where did that come from? I really have no idea how her mind works.

"No you haven't."

She smiled before pointing to a large plaza. It was surrounded by buildings and had a few shops. Probably a market.

"I left her sitting over there." She laughed to herself before placing a hand on my back and pushing me along with her. "Come on, let's go meet her. She's really cute so try not to fall in love."

"I don't think I will." Was my reply as images of what Yuffie might consider a friend began to appear. Let's just say I was not really looking forward to it.

She led me to a bench next to a tree, assuring me that her friend was there before her eyes widened and she pulled me behind a large bush. I would have asked why she did that but it would be of no use. In my short time here I knew better than to try to reason with her.

Yuffie held a look of pure excitement as she inched closer to me, eyes staring straight into mine. "I just had a great idea. We're going to trick her!"

"Trick her how?"

She laughed to herself as she crossed her arms. "Just leave that to me and play along."

Leave it to her…

I pondered on the idea but, as I stated before, Yuffie was already set on doing what she wished and was pulling me along with her again.

Well, it could be worse.

So, as she pulled me against my will though I didn't put up much of a fight, we made it to the bench and I felt myself go wide-eyed.

Sitting on the bench was a redheaded beauty. Flowing silky hair that glistened with the afternoon light, blue eyes with a hint of surprise and a blush on her cheeks.

"Yuffie you're back." She spoke in a calm manner, her voice soothing and only adding to her overall appeal. Her eyes turned to me, almost making me yelp in surprise. "Nice to meet you. I'm Kairi. Are you a friend of Yuffie's?"

I tried to answer but Yuffie beat me to it, throwing a hand over my shoulders and leaning against me.

"Yes Kairi, I should tell you that this is my secret lover."

What!

"What?" Kairi voice my thoughts with a look of pure shock.

Yuffie smiled proudly before pushing me in front of her. "See. Doesn't he remind you of a puppy?"

"Um, hi. I'm right here."

She only laughed and dropped her hold on me. "This here is Sora. He's really funny."

"Oh, really?" Kairi smiled awkwardly.

Dammit Yuffie! Why are you making me look like a weirdo?

"But did you buy the thing we needed?"

Yuffie laughed. "I didn't."

With that she simply left, her steps quick as she passed by groups of people. Leaving me alone with this Kairi girl.

She seemed to be a bit uncomfortable before smiling at me. "So how long have you and Yuffie gone out?"

Damn you Yuffie.

* * *

><p>Kairi giggled lightly. "So that's what she was doing." She turned to me and gave me a smile. "Sorry about her she's a bit too quick to do things. She probably forgot about your plan halfway through and didn't bother explaining anything."<p>

"It't no problem really. She's kind of fun to be around."

A few minutes after Yuffie left me with Kairi for no apparent reason, I took it upon myself to explain just what was going on. Come on, I didn't want her to get the bad idea, it wasn't like I wanted to make myself available or anything I just wanted to clear things.

What followed was uncomfortable silence. I shifted in my feet while Kairi tried to avert her gaze. Dammit, where was Yuffie, what was she getting anyway?

I guess I'll have to do something. There's nothing I hate more than this type of silence so I would go with the usual, 'oh crap I have something to do' line and bolt out of there.

"Oh-"

"Hey?" Kairi interrupted without knowing. She placed both hands on her lap before fidgeting slightly. "Yuffie has talked a lot about you. Saying that you are a really nice guy that does requests for people."

What? That was a new one.

It did make sense thought.

I was almost always surrounded by weird people, helping them out with problems and others stuff. It wasn't voluntary of course but I can understand why Yuffie would come to that conclusion.

Kairi kept her gaze on me probably expecting me to answer.

Sure, why not? It was only one more person, how bad could it be?

"Yeah, I do."

Kairi let out a sigh of relief. "Good." She smiled at me before clasping my hands, looking at me in what seemed to be determination. "Then I have a request."

I don't know why but, seeing people walk by and give us odd looks, makes me feel like a bride being proposed to.

Of course we weren't a couple, roles were reversed and I was more uncomfortable than happy, but the feeling was still there more or less.

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me with um…" She looked away with a blush on her face, her eyes meeting mine before darting away.

Great, just what I needed. Judging by the way she acted I guess whatever she wanted to ask was embarrassing. Exactly why did I agree to this?

She took in a deep breath before letting it out in a shaky breath. "I'm sorry. I know it's sudden and to ask such a thing. But I'm really desperate at this point and-"

"Just tell me." I managed without a glare or irritation in my voice. It was a bit hard since I'm starting to feel annoyed by this stammering girl.

"I want you to…"

Okay Sora you can handle Xion, this girl shouldn't even compare to the kind of torture she puts you through. So just take a deep breath and forget about it. Ha ha. The world is your playground, no need to get angry.

By this time Kairi finally gathered her courage speaking her request so quietly I was barely able to hear it.

"_Please help me get together with Riku, the boy I like."_


End file.
